Avenger: Uzumaki
by objection234
Summary: Naruto, after being abandoned in the Forest of Death during the Chuunin Exams, finds a strange tree. Engraved on it is a strange insignia that resembles a spider. Watch as Naruto unearths the secrets and powers of the Past. Sakura Bashing for the first few chapters. Good Sasuke. Good Kakashi. Maybe NaruHina. Name used to be Uzumaki: Avenger X.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.**

**A/N: After a thorough browsing of , I noticed that there were not many good Marvel crossovers (or Naruto ones for that matter). So, after ranting to myself a bit, (Deadpool style), I decided to make one myself.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu name/ Kyuubi speaking"**

I awoke with a start, taking in my surroundings. Noticing that I was in a forest instead of a bed, I could either assume that:

A: The villagers burned down my apartment again.

B: I'm on a mission and needed to take a rest.

But, as I can recall neither event happening, I remembered where and who I was.

**Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konoha**

**Training Ground 44 aka The Forest of Death**

**Chuunin Exams Second Stage**

I looked to see a kunai knife in my shoulder. I ripped it out and noticed two letters engraved in it.

**S.H.**

With the inclusion of the dots, I could assume that "S.H." was either an organization or a person's initials. But, seeing I was in a free-for-all killing arena, I could assume that the more likely situation was that it was the latter, not the former. And with that, those initials belonged to only one person that I know of.

Now, why would she do that?

Looking around, I couldn't sense any chakra signatures nearby, so I did the only thing I could.

Proceed onwards without my teammates.

After all, Sasuke's nothing but an arrogant prick, and Sakura's just another sycophant fangirl fawning over said prick.

So, I walked for what seemed like days. Until I reached what was one of the biggest trees I've ever seen in my life.

And on it, there was what appeared to be a Spider-like symbol along with an advanced sealing mechanism.

I leaned back on the tree. The second stage of the exams was probably over by now. And if it wasn't then it probably would be soon.

I hit my head against the tree. It made a strange noise. Noticing said tree was hollow; I made a hole with a kunai, and crawled in.

There was nothing in there, but the only way to go was up.

So, sticking to the insides of the tree using chakra, I climbed.

There was nothing in the tree; just never-ending darkness. So, I climbed back down, just in time to see the hole I made seal itself.

Huh.

I felt around the bottom for my ninja tools, only for my hands to hit against something metal. I took out a kunai and made another hole in the tree, only for it to seal up again.

Now what?

I then remembered my situation with a giant snake from earlier.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

The tree then exploded into a mass of tree bark and blondes.

Noticing the metal-like objects from earlier, I examined them.

But, there was a flash of light that blinded me, and I blacked out.

I awoke face-down inside a sewer.

'Well, this is new.'

I stood up and looked around myself. There were several tunnels. One had the symbol of a red spiral. Another had a symbol of the spider from the tree in the forest. I walked into the spiral tunnel first only to find myself face to face with an enormous golden cage.

On the cage was a piece of paper. On it was the seal that usually appeared on my stomach whenever I used chakra.

'This must be the Kyuubi's cage.'

I walked back toward the tunnel intersection. I then walked down the tunnel with the spider on it.

I found another room; only this time, there was a teenage boy at a desk fiddling with some device on his wrist.

"Hello?"

He turned around.

"Hey, what's up?" he said.

"Um, who are you?" I asked, now confused.

He slipped on a red mask with some sort of webbing on it. There were half-circles on it were the eyes should be.

"I'm Peter Parker. Also known as Spider-Man."

**And, cut! How do you like the prologue? Like it? Hate it? Review, and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion in the Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.**

**A/N: Sorry about the short prologue. Hopefully the chapters will be longer.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu name/ Kyuubi speaking"**

"_Marvel Hero"_

"Man, this is fun!"

I was currently "web-swinging" towards the tower using my newly acquired web-shooters I got from Peter, when I heard a loud shrieking that probably broke all glass and made all ears bleed within a 5 mile radius.

I swooped down to check out the source.

"Sakura-san, if you are going to scream like that every time we encounter a corpse, we might have to kill you," came a calm voice.

"I'm sorry Kabuto-san. I'm just a little shaken," another voice responded.

"From how you abandoned a teammate?" came the sound of an uncaring voice.

"You mean that baka? He was just a loose end! Something that held our team ba-"

"Sakura, if anything, you're the dead weight on this team," came the uncaring voice, effectively shutting her up.

The trio continued on.

'So my own team doesn't care about me huh?'

_ "I'm sorry Naruto."_

I proceeded on to the tower.

I was swinging along, thinking about what Peter said.

(Flashback!)

_ "If it makes you feel better we could merge."_

"Wait, what?"

_ "That was the one of the purposes we were sealed; to merge."_

"That sounds . . . awkward."

_ "I know, right? But anyways, doing this will grant you my abilities, and the ability to switch between identities."_

"What do you mean by that?"

_ "You will gain the ability to stick to things without using chakra, an ability to sense danger and move quickly. You will also to switch between looking like me or yourself. It also lets me talk to you through your thoughts."_

"Cool! Let's do it!"

'I am so glad I did that.'

_ "It made you grow taller didn't it?"_

'Yup.'

My thoughts were interrupted when my Spider-sense started screaming at me.

I leaned back just in time to avoid a sword slash.

"Wow kid. You're flexible"

I turned around to see a team of Mist and Rain Genin. The leader of the Mist team was the one holding the sword. I noticed an Earth scroll sticking out of his pack. My team had the Heaven scroll so . . .

I smirked.

I arrived at the tower just in time to see my team emerge from the forest. I jumped into a nearby tree.

"So, we just wait here for teams to show up?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, so we can steal their Earth scroll," responded Sasuke.

I smirked again and jumped down.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

'Dang, I keep forgetting I'm in the Spider-Man suit.' I thought.

I removed my mask and held out the scroll.

"What's up teme?"

**And, there's Chapter 1 of Uzumaki Avenger X! Sorry about the short length, but chapters will get longer eventually. Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Preliminaries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.**

**A/N: I noticed Chapter 1 is actually shorter than the prologue! I'll try to make chapters longer. This chapter will cover the rest of the Chuunin Exams. Also, to save both time and space, I'll try to keep the "Naruto said" or "Sasuke said" 's to a minimum.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu name/ Kyuubi speaking"**

"_Marvel Hero"_

**Now, on with the show!**

**Chapter 2: The preliminaries.**

"N-naruto?!" screamed the banshee.

"What the hell happened to you dobe?" Sasuke inquired?

"I'll tell you in the tower," I responded simply.

"We can't get in the tower you baka! We don't have-"

"An Earth scroll?" I finished holding said object up.

"C'mon let's go," I said, walking towards the tower.

**- - - Chapter 2 - - -**

The old man was saying something about the purpose of the Chuunin Exams. I, however, was in my mindscape talking to Peter.

"So how'd your spirit even end up getting sealed into your web-shooters?"

"_Well, as you know I was part of a team known as the Avengers. We were fighting an entity so powerful, even most villains allied with us in order to defeat it."_

"What was it?"

"_An ancient entity known as Galactus. He would consume planets in order to survive. We didn't know he had his sights set on Earth. By the time we realized what was going on, he had already consumed half the planet."_

"Yikes."

"_There wasn't anything we could do. In the end, all we could do was evacuate civilians. Until one of my teammates, Thor, was able to combine our life force in order to repel Galactus and save the planet."_

"That's incredible!"

"_It is amazing what magic can do isn't it? But the damage had already been done. The world had shrunk to half its original size. But, Thor sealed our remaining life force into our weapons, and scattered them across the globe."_

"So there are more items from your time around here? Cool!"

"_There are, but only three have ever been used before."_

"Which ones?"

"_You merged with me, and your Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, merged with Thor and Deadpool to create his "Flying Thunder God Technique"."_

"So does that mean that both of those are in Konoha then? Awesome!"

"_Yes, they are both in Konoha. Iron Man's Mark VII wristbands are also in the Land of Fire. Cap's shield is in the Land of Iron along with Magneto's helmet. Wolverine's Claws are somewhere in the Land of Snow, where Alkali Lake used to be."_

"I'll try to find them then!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a punch to my shoulder.

"Yo dobe. Get moving," said Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah."

**- - - Chapter 2 - - -**

Most of the matches were fairly one-sided. Sasuke easily beat his opponent while Shino took advantage of Zaku's provocative behavior. Shikamaru outwitted his opponent and Temari blew away Tenten's weapons. Neji beat down Hinata (which made me want to kill him) and Chojii lost quickly to Dosu. Kankuro beat his opponent with his puppet and Gaara crushed Lee (quite literally). Sakura and Ino's match was basically a disappointing mess, but it was now time for my match.

**Naruto V.S. Kiba**

"Prepare yourself Naruto! I'm gonna' beat you down!"

Dropping the henge I had up revealing my costume. I responded simply, "Bring it on dog breath."

**Hajime!**

"Jujin Bunshin!"

Kiba tossed some kind of pill to his dog, which leapt up and ate it. Akamaru turned into a more animalistic version of his master.

"Feeding dogs steroids Kiba?" I asked, "Tsk tsk."

"Shut the hell up! **Gatsuuga!**"

He and Akamaru started to spin rapidly and sped towards me as if they were two gray tornadoes. I easily dodged and began to build up chakra to produce shadow clones.

What I got however were two dead looking clones that looked like they'd rather be dead than alive.

'The hell?'

"_It's probably because of that seal the snake guy gave you."_

'Oh yeah. I'll have to get that checked.'

Kiba tossed out two smoke bombs, enveloping the arena in a small cloud. I quickly dispelled the clones.

"Ha! Now you can't see where I'm coming from! **Gatsuuga!**"

My spider-sense alerted me that they were going to hit from the front and my left. I quickly leapt up and stuck to the ceiling.

"Wha? How'd you dodge that?"

"I can hear you, you retard," I deadpanned.

"You'll regret that! **Gatsuuga!**"

I dropped down into the still-clouded arena to dodge his attack.

And that's basically how the fight went on. Kiba kept tossing out smoke bombs and doing **Gatsuuga**s with Akamaru, and I dodged everything using my spider-sense. After about 30 reps, with Kiba tired and me still energetic as ever, I decided to end it.

"Let's go! **Maximum Spider!***"

I ensnared Kiba and his clone in web lines I made from one side of the arena to the next, and finished with a devastating drop kick from the ceiling.

**Winner: Uzumaki Naruto**

After the medics carted Kiba and his partner away, we drew straws to see who went up against whom in the finals. I was up against Neji. Sasuke was fighting the sand psycho Gaara. Shikamaru was fighting Temari, and Shino was paired with Kankuro.

"I will see you all at the stadium one month from now. You are all dismissed. Except for you Naruto, I wish to speak with you privately," stated Sarutobi.

**- - - Chapter 2 Fin - - -**

**A/N: And that's a rap! Please review!**

***This was Spider-Man's Level 1 Hyper Combo in Marvel vs Capcom 3. Google it.**


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.**

**A/N: Argh! I hate my life! My memory stick just committed suicide! I lost my old version of this chapter! God, I hate rewriting.**

** But anyways, Come on guys. Over 1000 people saw this and only 3 reviewed? And to clear up some things, Wolverine's claws come in the form of his glove, but when Naruto merges with him, adamantium will be grafted to his bones. Also, when Naruto merges, he gains certain aspects of their personalities, such as when he behaved much like Spidey during his fight with Kiba.**

** But, aside from that, how are you guys enjoying the story so far? Lemme' know!**

**Now, on with the show!**

**- - - Chapter 3: Explanation - - -**

"Do you mind telling me what all that was?"

I was talking to our Sandaime Hokage after the preliminary matches of the Chunnin Exams.

I scanned the area for life with my newly acquired spider-sense; finding none, I began.

"Well, it's a long story. . ."

"I've got time. Meet me at my office"

- - - Chapter 3 - - -

"So Naruto, can you please explain the abilities that you displayed at the preliminaries?"

"Well. . ."

- - - One Long Story Later . . . - - -

"So, there are other items such as these across the Elemental Nations?"

"Correct."

"And you wish to collect these items?"

"That is also true."

"Very well, you have my support. I will try to send you on missions relatively close to their locations. I just have one thing to ask of you."

"And what is that?"

"Keep these weapons out of the eyes of Danzo and the Council. There's no teling what he'll do."

"Don't worry; I know how to keep them from finding out."

The web-shooters on my wrist started glowing and vanished in a poof of smoke. In its place were a tattoo of a spider on both wrists.

"See?"

"Good. I expect the best from you during the Chuunin Exams."

"Hang on, can I ask for two favors?"

"And what may these favors be?"

"One, can you have a look at this seal?"

The Sandaime looked over the modified Kyuubi seal.

"This is definitely Orochimaru's work. Hang on."

"**Five Elements Unseal!"**

He shoved his glowing hand into my stomach.

"OW! Warn me next time you do that!"

"Very well, what is your second request?"

"Can you get me access to the Fourth Hokage's estate? I need to get to Thor's hammer and Deadpool's belt."

"Of course. Take this."

He tossed a key, which I caught.

"Also, can you give me a C-ranked mission? I need an excuse to get to Iron Man's wristbands."

"Very well. Give this to the guards," he said tossing a quickly written and signed parchment.

"Arigato Jiji-san!"

- - -Chapter 3- - -

(Timeskip)

'Alright! Now I got the 3 weapons! Time to meet them!'

I faded back into my mindscape.

I woke up in the sewer again. I noticed 3 more of the tunnels had symbols. One had three ovals with a triangle in the center (Asgardian Symbol), another had a series of whole and half circles (Deadpool Logo), and the last had a glowing blue circle (Iron Man Power Core).

The biggest of the tunnels had a swirl. It was the one with the cage, so I was assuming it was Kyuubi's. I heard loud thumping and screams from down there, and decided to investigate.

What I found, however, was a man in full metal armor with long blonde hair beating the crap out of a giant 9 tailed fox.

Huh. That's one way to meet a guy.

"Um, Thor?"

"I will be with thee in a moment."

'Oh, boy.'

I walked back to the intersection and went down Iron Man's tunnel. I found Tony Stark welding something together.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Hang on."

(*sigh*)

Going down Deadpool's tunnel, I found a man in a red full-body jumpsuit reading a comic book about . . . himself.

"Um, Mr. Wilson?"

"Yeah? Oh, hey you're his kid aren't you?

"Huh?"

"You're Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze right? Son of the Fourth Hokage?"

**- - - Chapter 3 - - -**

**And cut! Cliffhanger no jutsu! But seriously guys, review!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Exams Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any elements of Marvel or Naruto.**

**A/N: Just to clear things up, Naruto will get the actual armor for Iron Man. Not just the gauntlet and it will not be organic. It, however runs on chakra, which will not really affect Naruto due to his massive reserves.**

**By the way, what do you guys think of me rewriting this as a Marvel vs Capcom fic? Would you also like an inclusion of Extremis? Let me know!**

**And by the way, no flames!**

- - - Chapter 4: Training and the Exams - - -

I ran down the hall trying to find Sasuke's hospital room when:

"Hey Naruto," said Kakashi.

"Hey Sensei! Do you know where Sasuke's room is?"

"Um, down the hall."

"Thanks!"

"Hey! Don't you want to train for the finals with me and Sasuke?"

"No thanks!"

- - - Chapter 4 - - -

"_So why did you refuse training from your teacher?" Tony asked._

"Well, I have access to all your moves, but I don't know how to use them effectively."

I could just feel the four of them smirking.

- - - Chapter 4 - - -

I stood in the arena with all the contestants minus Sasuke and that Sound guy.

"There has been a change in the lineup," the referee announced.

I looked at the new match-ups.

'So the sound guy dropped out huh?'

"Will the first two contestants please prepare for the match?"

- - - Chapter 4 - - -

"_Here we go," said Peter._

"_We've prepared for an entire month, time to put our skills to the test!" Tony said._

"_An entire month isn't that long soldier, but it's enough time to prepare," said Steve._

"_I miss the old days where I could hit people with their life bars," said Wade._

'Do you ever shut up Wade?'

"_Nope, not while I'm awake."_

'You're always awake though.'

"_Exactly!"_

'Troublesome.'

- - - Chapter 4 - - -

"You are destined to lose here. It is proclaimed by fate."

"Yeah, whatever. Now let's make this quick, I've got a universe to save."

"_Why did you quote Nova?"_

'Just felt like it.'

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Precisely two thousand shadow cones formed around the arena.

'It's official. Chakra control rocks!'

"_Looks like that training paid off!"_

"Let's go!"

I henged into a small rock while the remaining clones attacked.

Neji had several bruises by the time he fought them all off. All but one that is.

The remaining clone jumped at him. With a confident smile, Neji used his ultimate technique:

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"**

"Two Palms!"

"Four Palms!"

"Eight Palms!"

"Sixteen Palms!"

"Thirty-Two Palms!"

"Sixty-Four Palms!"

The clone fell to its knees before exploding into smoke. Neji's eyes widened.

I dropped the henge and jumped up with a chakra-enhanced leap. The wristbands started to glow as the Mark VII deployed.

The missile aligned with me and I dropped back down into the arena.

(What he looks like: )

"Now, where were we?"

- - - Chapter 4 - - -

Neji attacked with his technique again:

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"**

"Does the word armor mean anything to you?"

"No matter the armor, fate has already decided me the victor!"

"That's the thing Neji. I make my own fate!"

"**Unlock Power Inhibitors!"**

I flew up and tackled Neji across the arena floor.

"**Iron Avenger!"**

I hit him with a devastating uppercut to the jaw.

"**Lock and Load!"**

I finished it with a massive Unibeam blast!

Neji fell to the ground, burnt and bruised.

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Nuff said."

- - - Chapter 4 - - -

**And cut! Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy. But, I should update at least twice a week now.**

**Link to Iron Avenger attack: ** watch?v=mwyIdcZUn8w


	6. Chapter 5: The Exams Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.**

**A/N: Wow 12 reviews!**

**By the way, several more heroes will appear after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.**

**Note: Naruto did not meet Jiraiya and did not sign the toad summoning contract.**

**And also, whenever I post a link in a chapter, it disappears! Just Google the stuff, okay?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu name/ Kyuubi speaking"**

"_Marvel Hero"_

**Now, on with the show!**

- - - Chapter 5: The Exams- Part 2 - - -

"Shousa, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd exploded into cheers as I flew back onto the balcony.

The armor sealed itself into the power core seal on my chest.

I noticed all the contestants looking at me curiously.

"What?"

- - - Chapter 5 - - -

(Shikamaru and Shino's match same as canon)

Sasuke and Kakashi arrived in a whirl of leaves.

"Are we late?" asked Kakashi.

"One second more and you would've been," responded the ref.

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke.

"What?" I asked from the balcony.

"After I beat Gaara, I'm coming for you!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" I yelled back.

"Will Sabaku no Gaara please come down?"

- - - Chapter 5 - - -

(Match same as canon)

Sasuke stood on the side of the wall and finished his move.

"**Raikiri!"**

He charged down the wall and pierced straight through the sand sphere. However as soon as he made contact, the sand swallowed him.

"Sasuke!" I yelled.

He burst out of the sphere, unharmed. Gaara flew out with a hole through his chest and lay still.

"Shousa, Uchiha Sasuke!"

The crowd started cheering wildly. The medics brought him out of the arena on a stretcher.

- - - Chapter 5 - - -

"Kakashi, why did you teach him the Raikiri?" asked Gai.

"He has been proven responsible enough to handle it," responded Kakashi.

"That's not the reason," I said.

"Then what is?" asked the injured Lee.

I slipped on a familiar red and black mask and said:

"He taught it to him because Objection234 told him to!"

"Who is this Objection234?" asked Kiba.

"The person who's writing this! Duh," I said, pulling the mask off.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

- - - Chapter 5 - - -

**A/N: Aaaaaand not cut! Just need to say that I purposely made the technique Raikiri, and I'm not confusing it with Chidori. Sasuke can only use one of these at a time. He has also mastered Chidori.**

- - - Chapter 5 - - -

'So what did you guys think of Sasuke's match?'

"_I think he was a bit cruel to that red-haired kid," said Steve._

"_Naruto, I don't think you explained to the readers how you found Cap's shield," said Wade._

'Oh yeah.'

(Flashback no Jutsu!)

I was walking through a weapons shop when I saw a red, white, and blue shield.

"How much for the shield?"

"1500 ryo," responded the shopkeeper.

"Deal," I said, pulling out the money.

(End Flashback.)

"_That was one of the lamest explanations yet," said Peter._

'The same can be said about the backstory of all the X-men.'

"_Ouch," said Wade._

- - - Chapter 5 - - -

"Next Match: Uzumaki Naruto versus Sabaku no Temari!." Shouted the ref.

"BAMF! Heh heh."

Using Deadpool's belt, I teleported down to the arena.

Temari floated down on her fan.

"Hajime!" shouted the ref.

"Ugh, I hate fan girls. See what I did there?"

The entire arena face-faulted.

- - - Chapter 5 - - -

I threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at her, but she blew it all away with her fan.

"That's not gonna' work!" she yelled.

"Oh really? How about this?"

"Wahoo!" I yelled, jumping up and pulling out my Machine Pistols.

"Bang! BangBangBang! BangBangBangBang!"

Temari raised her folded fan and blocked the bullets.

I teleported behind her:

"BAMF!"

And pulled out my katanas.

"It's **Cuttin' Time!"**

I leapt and slashed again and again, until there was a puff of smoke, revealing a log in her place.

My spider-sense alerted me to Temari swinging her folded fan at me.

I brought up Steve's shield just in time to block her attack and counter.

I put the shield on my back.

"**Final Justice!**"

I charged, hitting her with a flurry of punches and kicks before launching her with an uppercut.

"Fall in!" I shouted, finishing the combo with a pile-driver.

She fell to the floor, unconscious.

"The day I lose to the likes of you is the day I turn in my shield," I said.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd started to cheer again.

- - - Chapter 5 - - -

(Up in the Kage box)

'So this is what the Kyuubi brat is capable of? Maybe I should tag him with a curse seal instead.' thought Orochimaru.

"Quite the match was it not?" asked Sarutobi.

"Indeed it was, Hokage-dono," he responded.

"What are these abilities he uses? And where did he get the weapons?" asked Danzo.

"When did you arrive Danzo-san?" asked Sarutobi.

"Just now," he replied simply. "Are you sure you do not wish for me to train the boy?"

"I believe I was quite clear when you first asked that Danzo," he replied

'I'll have that boy as a weapon, just you wait Sarutobi,' schemed Danzo.

- - - Chapter 5 - - -

Next Match: Uchiha Sasuke versus Shino Aburame

The match went quickly by, as Sasuke used his Grand Fireball Technique to destroy part of Shino's bug colony. Shino surrendered, saying that this match was not worth the destruction of his hive.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

The crowd began to cheer for the Uchiha again.

"There will be a forty-five minute recess for the finalists to prepare for their match," announced the proctor.

- - - Chapter 5 - - -

I sat on the edge of the balcony, repairing my armor, when:

"Hey Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," I replied.

There was a long pause.

"This is it isn't it?" he asked.

"Looks like only one of us will walk away the victor," I responded.

"Best of luck dobe." He said

"You too teme."

Sasuke walked away.

- - - Chapter 5 - - -

**A/N: And cut! What a long chapter! We got some Fourth-Wall breaking, some references, and some devastating Hyper Combos!**

**The Final Match is on the horizon. Who will be victorious?**

**Naruto V.S. Sasuke**

**Hyper Combos (in order of appearance)**

Maximum Spider

Iron Avenger

Trigger Happy

Cuttin' Time

Final Justice


	7. Chapter 6: An Invasion?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.**

**A/N: There was some confusion in the last chapter where I said "I made the technique Raikiri and I'm not confusing it with Chidori". I'm saying I made Sasuke use the Raikiri in this story instead of the Chidori from the Canon.**

**AND NO FLAMES DAMMIT!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu name/ Demon speaking"**

"_Marvel Hero"_

**Now, on with the show!**

- - - Chapter 6: The Invasion - - -

"Will both contestants please come down?"

I teleported once again down to the arena floor.

Sasuke opted to leap down.

"Is there anything the contestants would like to say before this match begins?"

We stood there, facing each other for what seemed like hours.

"I am stronger than you Naruto. And you know that."

Another pause.

"You always wanted to prove you were better than me. Now, here's your chance," I said, assuming my stance.

A bolt of lightning struck the stadium, engulfing me in electricity.

When the smoke cleared, I stood in Thor's Nordic Armor, with Mjolnir at my side.

Another pause; amazement and murmurs filled the crowd.

A single leaf dropped down to the arena floor.

"Begin!"

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

Sasuke started to flash through hand seals.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

A massive fireball sprang to life.

I flew out of the way and landed along the tree line.

I threw the Asgardian hammer at my opponent.

He ducked just in time to dodge, Sharingan ablaze, and did something totally unexpected.

He unsealed a strange helmet. And it was purple.

"That's-"

"Magneto's?" finished Sasuke.

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

'Why didn't anyone mention Magneto's helmet being around?'

"_We didn't know it was around either. Sorry," Tony_ replied.

'Anything else that might have survived?'

"_Black Panther's Claws may still be around. Maybe Nova's helmet, or even Taskmaster's sword. We don't know yet," said Peter._

"_I think Black Widow has some stuff lying around. Ant Man's helmet and Wasp's stingers are under your "Aburame Compound". Cyclops' Visor may still be here as well," said Steve._

'And nobody thought to tell me this, why?"

"_You never asked!" said Wade._

'You suck.'

"_I believe that some were sealed into stone tablets instead."_

'Good to know.'

I whirled my hammer behind my back once more as white feathers fell from the sky.

Wait, what?

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

'So it begins,' he thought.

The Kazekage ripped of his cloak and revealed himself.

"Orochimaru!"

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

I broke the Genjutsu with a chakra wave:

"Kai!"

Sasuke broke off the genjustu as well.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Explosions rang in the distance.

"An invasion!" Sasuke yelled back, eyes going wide.

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

We ran out into the streets of Konoha.

An angry tan and purple sand monster leapt out of the hospital.

Huh.

"That's Gaara isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"Ask the author," I said.

Sasuke gave me a WTF look.

We looked at each other for a moment, and then gave chase.

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

"Sakura!" yelled Kakashi," take the rest of the genin and follow Gaara!"

"Hai sensei!"

One by one, she shook the genin awake.

The team of Shikamaru, Tenten, Chojii, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Sakura sped off, leaving Kakashi and Gai to fight off the Sound and Sand squads.

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

The squad of 8 was stopped by another squad of 9 chuunin.

"Ino, Chojii and I'll take this one!" said Shikamaru," You guys keep going!"

The team of 5 continued forward.

(Play Rocket Raccoon's Theme (extended) from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3)

"You're in way over your head kiddos. Why don't you run away like the weaklings you are, and we'll pretend this never happened," said the leader.

"Hmph. **Kage Mane no Jutsu **successful," said Shika.

Chojii then knocked them all out with a **Human Boulder Technique.**

A chakra spike was briefly felt.

The three genin turned towards the source, only to see a single wind-coated kunai hit the ground.

Chojii and Shika looked up in horror to see Ino fall over, blood flowing from her neck.

"INO! "they screamed.

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

Shino and Kiba had stopped to take on Kankuro, who was flinging poisoned kunai and senbon from his puppet, Kurasu.

Kiba and the transformed Akamaru leapt at the unprotected back of the Sand nin.

"**Gatsuuga!**"

The puppeteer fell over, unconscious.

"Come on Shino, let's keep moving," said Kiba.

He nodded.

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten arrived at the scene, watching in amazement as Naruto ran and Sasuke **flew **around the half-demon, tossing kunai and controlling them, respectively.

"Cha Sasuke! Only you can be so cool to fl-"

Sakura was cut off as a mound of sand effectively shoved Sakura into a tree, effectively shutting her up. Hinata was caught in one as well.

"Sakura! Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto.

Tenten had just dodged the attack, and had jumped out of the tree with a chakra enhanced leap.

Sasuke flew up to her, and the two performed a series of projectile attacks. Tenten unsealed her scrolls, and Sasuke flew up even higher.

"**Crossover Combination: Twin Rising Dragon Tempest!**"

All sorts of lethal objects flew at the jinchuriiki, who blocked them with his sand enhanced arm.

Sasuke glowed purple as he forced the weapons to drill their way through the protective skin, through his arm, and out the other side.

Gaara howled with pain. I flung more kunai laced with exploding tags his way. They exploded in his face.

However, he had begun to regenerate, and looked even more pissed.

The partly-taken over Gaara had had enough, and sent Naruto flying through the forest with a stunning backhand.

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

I was sent crashing through multiple trees before I finally stopped. I took a look at the enormous thing, noting that it was the center of the forest.

It had the insignia of a star on it.

'Nova!' I thought.

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

(With Chojii and Shikamaru)

The duo, enraged over the loss of their teammate, charged recklessly. With no chakra and no weapons left, they were outmatched.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**

"Kuso!" they both yelled, as they were blown away.

Littered with gashes, the two crashed through the nearby trees.

They picked themselves up, supporting each other, and ran.

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

(With Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata)

Tenten was slammed against the tree, the sand squeezing her.

"**Ha! You have about twenty more minutes until the sand suffocates these pitiful excuses for shinobi!**" yelled Gaara.

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled.

"**Gravametric Blaster!**"

A beam of energy knocked the possessed Sand Nin away.

A man in blue and gold combat armor floated down from the tree.

"Miss me teme?" I asked.

(Pause theme)

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

Chojii and Shika stopped in a clearing and fell to their knees.

They sat, leaning against two stone slabs, panting and gasping for air-

(That's what she said!)

(Shut up Deadpool.)

A bright light blinded them.

'So . . . this is what death feels like huh?' thought Shika.

Imagine his surprise when he woke up in his bedroom.

'Is this heaven?' he thought.

He stood up and noticed the new door between his closet and bed. He turned the knob, only to find a long hallway.

He ended up in what appeared to be a throne room.

On the chair, sat a man in black body-armor.

"Who are you? Where are we?" he asked.

"We are in your mind young one. And I am the Black Panther, Prince of Wakanda."

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

Chojii awoke to a similar situation. He walked down the hall to find a muscular man in a dome-like helmet.

"Who are you?" asked Chojii.

"I'm Cain Marko. The Juggernaut."

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

(Resume theme)

The two stood up, in their new attire.

Chojii was much taller, more muscular, and wore the Juggernaut Helmet and armor.

Shikamaru also got a height boost, and wore the Black Panther bodysuit and gloves.

The Suna Nin came charging in.

"Huh?!" he yelled in surprise.

"**Unstoppable Stun Charge!**" yelled Chojii as he ran forward.

"**Vibranium Daggers!**" yelled Shika as he flung said objects.

The man didn't stand a chance.

The two glanced at each other.

"Ino!"

(Stop theme)

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

Sasuke had been knocked down by Shukaku's fully transformed state.

The beast had run rampant, destroying parts of the forest as well as most of its wildlife.

The Konoha ninja who had survived their battles watched in a mix of awe and fear as the One-Tail destroyed their home.

"No ya' don't!" I yelled.

(Play Theme of Iron Fist (extended) from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3)

"**Hyper Combo: Ultimate Web-Throw!**"

The beast was wrapped in web fluid and flung upwards.

"**Hyper Combo: Iron Avenger!**"

The demon was penetrated and blasted by a giant Unibeam blast.

"**Hyper Combo: Super Nova!**"

The demon was caught mid-fall by the giant energy sphere.

"**Hyper Combo: Cuttin' Time!**"

The One-Tail was slashed and hacked at from all sides.

"**Hyper Combo: Hyper Stars and Stripes!**"

I caught the beast in a strong double uppercut with my shield.

"**Hyper Combo: Mighty Thunder!**"

The sand demon was reduced to glass by the enormous lightning bolt.

"How are so strong?! How can you never tire?" it screamed as it was petrified.

"I'll never tire! I'll never quit! I'll protect all those who are precious to me! That's my job, that's my life, that's my nindo!

I leapt up and punched Gaara in the face with my fist.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" I shouted.

Gaara's eyes snapped open as his demon was sucked back in to the seal.

(End Theme)

- - - Chapter 6 - - -

I woke up the next Sunday and slipped on my black clothing.

It was the day of the funeral of all those who had died in the village.

Ino had been rushed to the hospital, but it had been too late, she had passed.

I walked along the street surrounded by my friends.

(X-23 Theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3)

Shikamaru and Chojii had adopted my nindo that day. They vowed to protect all those precious to them.

Sakura had stopped her fangirling ways and started to train to become a medical shinobi.

Hinata and Tenten had vowed to become stronger and trained together under Anko.

Neji had realized the error of his ways and apologized to Hinata for his actions.

Lee . . . stayed the same.

The Sand Sibs had recovered, discovered the Sand had been tricked, and fled.

Gaara personally thanked me for permanently containing his demon, and replaced his father as Kazekage.

Konohamaru had wept at the loss of his grandfather, and vowed to become Hokage in the name of his Grandfather.

A man named Jiraiya had asked me to come with him to find the next Hokage.

And with the Godaime Hokage, comes the next chapter in my story.

- - - Chapter 6: Fin - - -

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand cut! How was the invasion arc? More heroes are coming your way!**

**-Objection234**


	8. Chapter 7: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.**

**A/N: I notice a bunch of people were saying I should have longer chapters, so I decided to extend them a bit.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu name/ Demon speaking"**

"_Marvel Hero"_

**Now, on with the show!**

- - - Chapter 7: Confrontation - - -

I sat on my mattress thinking about recent events.

I told the rest of the Konoha 11 about the predicament of the Avengers; they were open to helping gather them.

Shino was able to secure the Ant-Man helmet, and I think I got a lock on Human Torch's spirit.

Team 10 found a replacement for Ino in the form of a former Root agent, but the boys never really accepted him into their group.

Jiraiya, the toad sage, had personally requested me to accompany him to search for The Slug Sannin, Tsunade.

I was allowed to assemble a team, which is what I'm gonna do.

I activated my Nova Corps power, and flew out the open window.

- - - Chapter 7 - - -

"So guys, how 'bout it?" I asked.

I sat at the ramen stand with Shikamaru, Chojii, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata.

"It's troublesome, but I'm guessing I don't have a choice in the matter," said Shika with a smirk.

"I'm going," Chojii agreed.

"I will accompany you as well," stated Shino.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Kiba.

"I-I guess I'll go too," stuttered Hinata.

"Great! Then it's settled," I said.

"Order up!" said Teuchi.

"Sweet!" I said, diving in.

- - - Chapter 7 - - -

By the time the rest of the group had finished their bowls, I was finishing my 9th and Chojii on his 4th.

"Holy crap, how do you eat that fast?" asked Shikamaru.

"Practice," I said, remembering when people would steal my food, "lots of practice."

They looked confused at first, but they shrugged it off.

"I better get going," I said, standing up.

I laid down my part of the bill, as an ANBU dropped down. He was dressed in a black cloak with the character "Ne" on his forehead.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'll have to ask you to come with us," he said in a monotonous voice.

I looked back at my confused comrades and asked if they were allowed to accompany me.

"Very well, your friends may attend as well," he droned.

"What are we attending exactly?" Chojii asked.

"That is not for me to say," he said, as he teleported us in a plume of smoke.

- - - Chapter 7 - - -

I knew very well where I was. I had attended too many of these to know what was going on.

It was a meeting of the Shinobi and Civilian Councils.

I noticed the rest of the Konoha 11 in the room.

There was one man who I did not recognize; he stood tall in a flowing red and black robe, surrounded by what appeared to be samurai.

"What's this about?" I asked.

A man with one eye and a scarred chin stood up.

"This is about your performance in the Chuunin Exams, Uzumaki-san," said Danzo.

I gulped audibly, knowing what they would ask of me.

The Yamanaka clan head stood up.

"According to ANBU reports, you had not only bested the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan and the Kazekage's daughter, you had defeated the One-Tail, Shukaku without any outside help?" he asked.

"This is correct," I responded, starting off murmurs in the crowd.

The murmurs were interrupted by a banshee screaming her head off.

"BULLSH*T!" she yelled, "There's no way the Demon-brat was able to defeat something as powerful as Shukaku!"

I turned calmly and said, "You're Sakura's mother right?"

She nodded.

"Thought so," I said.

"How were you able to accomplish such feats?" asked the head of the Aburame.

"With these," I said, unsealing my weapons.

"And what are they?" asked the head of the Akimichi.

- - - One long explanation later . . . - - -

"So you are saying that you have the power of these "Avengers" now?" asked the Nara clan head.

"Yes, I have the abilities of some of them," I said.

"I demand that these weapons be in the capable hands of Sasuke-sama!" screeched the Haruno.

"I'm afraid that this is not possible," I said.

"And why would this be?" asked the Inuzuka clan head.

"To get the weapons, you have to remove the seal. But if you remove all the seals, you-know-who's seal will break as well," I said, causing some to pale.

"And who would this be?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'll tell you later," I said.

"V-Very well, the weapons shall remain with the boy," said Danzo, regaining his composure.

"Now onto the next matter on hand, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame. You have been promoted to Chuunin," said Danzo.

Said ninja accepted their Chuunin vests, the Haruno was smirking.

"Wait, what about Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, yes. Uzumaki Naruto, you have been appointed by the Sandaime as a Tokubetsu Jounin (Special Jonin)," said Danzo.

There was a pause.

A mixture of cheering (me and my friends) and cries of outrage (half the civilian council) filled the room.

- - - Chapter 7 - - -

"**So kid, you gonna spill the beans?**" asked the Kyuubi.

'Hell yes,' I thought back.

"_We're proud of you man,_" said Peter.

'Thanks guys.'

- - - Chapter 7 - - -

"I believe I should tell you the truth about my heritage," I said aloud.

The Civilian Council and Danzo looked confused, but the Shinobi Council smirked and nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm confused as to who his parents are," said Danzo.

I looked over the civilian council. There was a Nara in there somewhere.

"Take away my whisker marks, and who do I look like a carbon copy of?" I asked him.

He looked me over, be he smashed his head into the table saying, "F*cking troublesome!"

"Yes everyone," said Hiashi Hyuuga, "I was present when he was born, and I can vow on my title as clan head that he is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

The council exploded in a mixture of denials and outrage.

- - - Chapter 7 - - -

I stood next to the kunai-shaped memorial monument with the team.

"Ino," said Shika, "we're leaving the village for a while. . ."

- - - Chapter 7 - - -

We finished paying our respects.

It was then when I felt a pull.

I turned and ran in the direction it came from.

The others followed suit.

- - - Chapter 7 - - -

I found myself in a clearing with a stone pillar in the center.

I smirked and placed my hand on its side.

- - - Chapter 7 - - -

I woke up in the tunnel intersection, and walked down the newest addition to the tunnels.

"Hey Johnny," I said.

"Who are you?" asked the teen.

"Naruto Namikaze, the Next Avenger," I said.

- - - Chapter 7 - - -

**Aaaaaand cut! How was the chapter? Let me know!**

**This story is now being co-authored! I and my brother Wade W. Wilson wrote this.**

**Peace out! –Objection234 **


	9. Chapter 8: Attack by the Red Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.**

**A/N: Hey! Objection234 and Wade W. Wilson here! Just wanted to let you guys know that we may need a beta, so if anyone wants to volunteer, PM either of us!**

**By the way, nice job on the new picture Jay (Objection234).**

**Thanks Wade, the background is like that because I drew it on the back of my notebook.**

**Wow.**

**IKR. Anyway, enjoy the show!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu name/ Demon speaking"**

"_Marvel Hero"_

**- - - **Chapter 8: Search for Tsunade! Part 1: Attack by the Red Dawn **- - -**

I walked out of the front gates with Jiraiya and my teammates.

"So what exactly does Tsunade look like?" Chojii asked.

"Blonde hair, walks around with her apprentice and pet pig," said Jiraiya.

"That's not something you hear every day," said Kiba.

"I think you mean "see" Kiba," said Shino with his new helmet resting on his head.

"_Anyways,_ we should get moving; she was last seen in the town of Tanzaku Gai," said Jiraiya.

"I-I agree with Jiraiya-sama," said Hinata.

Our group jumped to the trees and traveled as quickly as we could.

- - - Chapter 8 - - -

(Back in Konoha)

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai walked down the street.

"So who do you think they picked to become the next Hokage?" asked Asuma with a cig in his mouth.

"I'm guessing Jiraiya, Tsunade, or worst-case scenario, Danzo," replied Kakashi.

"Why would that be worst-case scenario?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh, I forget you haven't met him yet," replied Kakashi.

"Danzo is merciless. He believes that shinobi are tools to be disposed of if they become defective, and that they are not their own person," said Asuma with a grim face.

Kakashi grew silent as he felt two familiar but ominous presences from within the nearby Dango stand.

Making discreet ANBU hand-signs behind his back, he alerted Asuma to his current predicament, as the duo exited the Dango stand and made their way toward an old building.

In other words, they were going to Naruto's apartment.

Kakashi, blending in with the crowd, followed them, Asuma and the confused Kurenai following suit.

- - - Chapter 8 - - -

We had stopped for the night in the middle of a forest.

I sat, carving an inscription into a blank hitai-ate when I heard some twigs snap.

I saw a shadow against my tent and decided to check it out.

I slipped on my jacket, being careful not to awake the others, and set out.

- - - Chapter 8 - - -

Hinata headed to the nearby lake to work on chakra control.

She stood on the water surface and used the Kaiten. Water droplets filled the air.

- - - Chapter 8 - - -

I sat watching Hinata do her training. She sat on the ground, exhausted.

"_Hmph, Stalker," _said Wade.

'Shut up Wade,' I thought.

She got up and walked further away from the camp.

'Where's she going now?' I thought.

"_Away from you!_" shouted Wade.

"_Apply water directly to the burn," _said Peter.

*sigh*

- - - Chapter 8 - - -

I followed Hinata to a clearing when I noticed something.

My chakra was being sapped.

The pull seemed to be focused on a stone pillar in the clearing's center.

She leaned against it before she fell asleep.

I smiled and walked back to camp.

- - - Chapter 8 - - -

I walked out of the tent, noticing the others had awoken as well.

I sat around the fire with everyone but Hinata.

"Morning," said Shika.

"Hey, do you know where Hinata went?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, she should come back from training soon," I said.

- - - Chapter 8 - - -

Hinata walked back into the camp a few hours later.

Her hair had grown longer (Shipuuden) and had taken a brown color. The top part had a white streak. Her eyes had lost its white color and take a dark brown. She had grown slightly taller and walked calmly and confidently.

"Rogue?" I asked.

"Rouge," she said, answering the rest of the questions on everyone's minds.

"Okay then," I said, "let's move out."

- - - Chapter 8 - - -

(Konoha)

The duo had walked out of the civilized area and into a riverbank.

They removed their cloaks and stared at the trio following them.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki," said Asuma.

"Hn, more pests," said Kisame.

(Match same as Canon)

Itachi and Kisame fled to Tanzaku Gai to find Naruto.

- - - Chapter 8 - - -

(Kakashi's house)

Sasuke climbed the stairs to Kakashi's room when he heard:

"So it's true that Kakashi was put in this state by Itachi?" asked one.

Sasuke froze.

"Yes its true; he and his partner went to Tanzaku Gai to capture Naruto," said another.

Breaking out of his stupor, Sasuke ran for the village gates.

- - - Chapter 8 - - -

We were leaping along the tree line (well, Hinata and I were flying), when we reached the city limit.

Jiraiya found us a hotel room, and went to perform recon.

The 6 of us sat in the hotel room when we heard a knock at the door.

"Room service!" said the man on the other side.

We looked at each other a moment and drew our weapons simultaneously.

Kiba walked up to the door and opened it.

Jumping back, we sized up the two men.

One was calm and had a look that reminded me of Sasuke. The other had blue skin, odd lines on his face (gill marks?) and more features that made him resemble a fish.

"Huh. I don't remember ordering sushi," I said.

"Oh, everyone's a critic," said Kisame, backhanding Kiba through the wall and out into the street.

"Kiba!" yelled Hinata.

The duo stepped inside.

"Now Naruto-kun, will you come with us? Or will we have to force you?" asked Itachi.

"It's been a while . . ." said a voice at the door.

The two turned around.

"Hasn't it brother?" asked Sasuke.

- - - Chapter 8 - - -

Jiraiya had found Tsunade's location, and was coming back to the hotel to pick up the others when he heard the sound of thousands of birds chirping at once.

"**Raikiri!**"

"Sh*t!" he yelled, running by the front desk.

- - - Chapter 8 - - -

Sasuke's attack was blocked by Kisame's sword.

"Heh, tough luck kid. This sword's metal absorbs chakra," said Kisame.

Sasuke smirked.

With a movement of his hand, Samehada had burst open and wrapped its master in a chra sucking cocoon.

"Wha-"was all Kisame got out before we could no longer hear his loud curses from inside.

'Ouch,' I thought.

"_Ouch indeed,_" said Steve.

Itachi looked at his brother in shock.

Sasuke sent the cocoon at Itachi, who had broken out of his stupor in time to dodge.

It went on like this for a while, until Shika trapped him in his **Kagemane no Jutsu**. However, this was rendered futile as Itachi put both him and Sasuke in **Tsukyomi**. Hinata snuck up behind him and was able to drain a small bit of his energy.

With his jutsu not working, and both his **Tsukyomi and Sharingan **ineffective, Itachi got a taste of his own medicine when Hinata attacked with **Tsukyomi**. It was then that Jiraiya arrived.

The top of the cocoon was ripped off, showing a chakra exhausted Kisame.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you hunting for the Bijuu!?" questioned Jiraiya.

"T-to bring back . . . an entity . . . known only to few," panted Kisame.

"What? What is this entity!?" he yelled.

Before he passed out, he murmured a single word.

A word nobody had ever expected to escape from one's lips.

"Galactus . . ."

- - - Chapter 8: Fin - - -

**A/N: Aaaaaand cut! How was that cliff hanger? Like the story? Review and let me know! Seriously! It motivates meeeeee!**

**Also, be sure to check out my profile, as well as my new fanfic, "Konoha"!**

**Yeah, what he said.**

**Now, to clear some things up, some Naruto characters will get powers. Some examples would be:**

**Neji: Cyclops (and or Daredevil)**

**Kiba: Wolverine (or Beast)**

**Lee: Iron Fist**

**So, let me know if you have suggestions! PM me or Wade, or review to let us know!**

**Peace out!**

** ~Objection234 -Wade W. Wilson**


	10. Chapter 9: A Wager?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.:**

**Jay: Hey guys, Jay here! Just wanted to make a quick announcement before we begin.**

**Wade: And what is that?**

**Jay: Have you seen the amount of views we've gotten?**

**Wade: No, why?**

**Jay: Check.**

**Wade: Okay. . . .impossible!**

**Jay: What?**

**Wade: Our view count level . . . .**

**Jay: IT'S OVER 9000!**

**- - - 9000 views! We thank all of you for your continued support.- - -**

**Jay: Ready? MORTAL KOMBAT!**

**- - - Chapter 9: Tsunade Found! A bet has been made! - - -**

We stood, not believing our ears.

'Akatsuki; they want to revive Galactus?' I thought.

"_We don't know Naruto, but you must alert the other Jinchuriiki before it's too late!" _said Steve.

'Right!'

- - - Chapter 9 - - -

"Well, I found Tsunade, so let's seal these guys in a scroll and-" Jiraiya was saying.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" someone yelled as a foot slammed into Jiraiya's face.

- - - Chapter 9 - - -

After an apology from Gai and a promise to bring the four unconscious people back to Konoha, we set out for the local casino.

"So how'd you find her in the first place?" asked Kiba.

"Orochimaru destroyed a castle to get her attention, so it wasn't that hard to track her," replied Jiraiya.

Hinata, who had lost her stutter, asked:

"Then why are we heading in the direction of the casinos?"

"Tsunade is a horrible gambler, but she still does it with all her heart anyway," said Jiraiya.

"I heard the combined debts that she owes would fill up the Hokage Vaults five times over," said Chojii.

"Yikes," Shika simply put.

"Yikes indeed," said the toad sage.

The others went on ahead while Jiraiya and I held back.

"So, how's _it_ coming along?" asked Jiraiya.

"I finished its base form, now I'm just having trouble combining it with an element," I said.

He nodded.

- - - Chapter 9 - - -

(Meeting same as Canon)

"So Jiraiya, who're the brats?" slurred Tsunade.

"These are Chuunins, Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame. Behind them are Genins, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Chojii Akimichi. Bringing up the rear is Special Jounin, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto," said Jiraiya.

"N-Namikaze!?" said a shocked Shizune.

"Yes, he is the 4th's heir," replied the sage of toads.

"Hm, I can see the resemblance," she replied.

"I don't see why we this old hag was nominated as Hokage," said Kiba, brash as ever.

The woman's eyebrow twitched.

"I didn't ask for the position gaki, and I never said I wanted it; only fools take that job. Just look at Sarutobi-sensei," Tsunade responded.

This was all I could stand.

(*WHAM!*)

I slammed my hands on the table.

"OBJECTION! Oh, man that is really fun to say," I said, slipping my Deadpool mask on.

"What do you want brat?"

(Cue Turnabout Theme!)

"I want to know why you would reject such an advantageous offer," I said.

"Advantageous how?"

"You can use the money from the job to pay off debt, you'll have a place to stay, and when you say jump, ninja say "How high?". It's a can't-lose scenario," I said. Her apprentice's face seemed to brighten.

"Meh. I can live the way I am now," she said. Shizune's face drooped.

(End Theme)

"Never mind, I was wrong. You don't deserve the title. The hat only goes to those worthy of taking on the responsibility; you don't even have the guts," I spat.

There was a long pause as KI filled the room, both from me and Tsunade.

"You know what kid? Let's take this outside," she said.

"I couldn't agree more Baa-san," I said, pissing her off further.

- - - Chapter 9 - - -

"Alright, if I lose to you, I'll come back to Konoha and become your Hokage," said Tsunade.

"Very well then," I said, slipping into my stance.

We stood for a minute, neither of us making a move.

(Play Storm's Theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3)

She threw a heavy right hook at me, launching me several yards back.

I landed on my feet, and played my next card.

"**Flame On!**" I yelled.

I became engulfed in flames and flew at her, hands blazing.

She snapped out of her stupor in time to dodge my **Flaming Tackle, **and countered by hitting me in the back.

Big mistake.

Her hand was set aflame; she screamed, put out the fire quickly, and healed herself with a medical jutsu.

(Pause theme)

- - - Chapter 9 - - -

'What the hell was that?' she thought.

'_Tsu, we've got a problem,_'

'What?'

'_That last attack was from one of my comrades; the Human Torch! Better be careful,'_

'Thanks Jen,' she thought back.

- - - Chapter 9 - - -

(Resume theme)

She snapped out of it to see me create a dozen **Kage Bunshin**.

Ten lunged at her to distract her as the other two helped me charge an attack.

The two, with their hands, slashed wildly over my open palm, creating a sphere as blue as the sky.

As the ten got annihilated, the clones started to fuel the sphere with **Fire** chakra.

Her eyes widened and she leapt back, flashing through hand signs.

I leapt forward, before she finished and shoved the sphere into her face.

"**Inferno Rasengan!**"

The sphere exploded, hurling both of us back.

She was knocked onto her back; I skidded for a while and landed in a crouching position. (Think Spidey wall-crawling.)

(End theme)

"So you've managed to accomplish your old man's dreams?" speculated Tsunade, "Combining the Rasengan with an element?"

"In a way; it has quite a backlash though," I replied.

"How about a little wager?" she asked.

"What are you proposing?" I asked.

She took a necklace off her neck.

"If you can master that technique by the time Orochimaru returns, I'll become your Hokage, and I'll give you this necklace," she said.

"But if you fail, you have to give me all the money from your wallet," she finished.

I smiled and accepted.

Our group moved back to our room.

- - - Chapter 9: Fin - - -

**Jay: So what did you guys think? Review!**

**Wade: Why do you make them listen to music for only 3 sentences?**

**Jay: Because I can!**


	11. Chapter 10: Attack by the Snake!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry, I've been busy lately with family and such.**

**But anyway, I'm gonna try to make this chapter at least 2k words, so that's a plus.**

**Wade's on vacation with his friends, so it's just Jay for this one.**

**And by the way, Tokubetsu Jonin means Special Jonin.**

**I am extremely happy that NaruHina is confirmed, but anyway…**

**Now, on with the show!**

**- - - Chapter 10: Attack by the Snake! Sannin Showdown! - - -**

A wounded Orochimaru called for his right-hand man, Kabuto.

"What is it Orochimaru-sama?"

The pale figure sat in silence for a moment before replying:

"Tell me everything you know about the team Konoha sent."

"Very well; the team consists of 3 genin, 2 chuunin (one has been sent back for medical purposes), one Tokubetsu-Jonin, and your old teammate, Jiraiya of the Sannin."

The Sannin sat in thought for a minute before answering:

"Do you have any background on the genin, chuunin, and Tokubetsu?"

"Well, the genin consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Chojii Akimichi, and Hinata Hyuuga. Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara (the absent one) make up the Chuunin. Both the Akimichi and the Nara are on the same cell; they recently lost a teammate during the invasion. The Tokubetsu Jonin is Uzumaki Naruto; he took down the Sand Jinchuriiki single-handedly."

"Elaborate."

"Eh?"

"I said for you to elaborate! Tell me more!"

"H-hai! T-the members are all heirs to their respective clans, with the exception of the Kyuubi-brat, and the teammate killed in the invasion was Yamanaka Ino."

"Hm . . .interesting."

"Kabuto, prepare for battle. We've got work to do."

- - - Chapter 10 - - -

"I think I've got it!" I shouted, forming a Wind Rasengan in my hand.

Kiba stirred and said, "That's great, now shut the hell up and go to sleep!" before rolling over.

I looked around me and noticed that it was well past 3 am.

Well, crap.

I jumped into bed, and fell unconscious just before hitting the covers.

- - - Chapter 10 - - -

Tsunade stood above the rubble, cursing the Snake-like man. She hadn't expected the fight to last this long, and the absence of Jiraiya and the others didn't exactly help.

Shizune had engaged Kabuto in Taijutsu, being careful to avoid his scalpels, while throwing a few poisoned senbon into the mix.

Things weren't looking good.

- - - Chapter 10 - - -

"Are you guys sure it was a good idea to leave Naruto at home?" asked Chouji.

"It's fine," replied Shikamaru, "He's with Hinata and Kiba."

"If you say so . . ."

- - - Chapter 10 - - -

I woke up with my face inches from Hinata's.

I jumped back in surprise, smashing my head through the wall in the process.

That's one way to wake a guy up.

"Aw come on man, I had such a great shot!"

I ripped my head out of the wall to see Kiba standing with a Kodak.

My eye twitched as I grabbed it and ripped the thing in half.

"The hell man! I had a great shot of you guys cuddling earlier too."

"Care to repeat that Kiba?" asked the now fully awake Hinata.

"Uh . . . we should probably . . . get moving? Jiraiya and the others went on ahead."

"They did? Where'd they go?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes."

"They went chasing after Tsunade, who went to fight Orochimaru-"

At the first mention of the name, I had jumped up, and got dressed in a matter of seconds.

"Which way did they go?"

- - - Chapter 10 - - -

"Grk!"

A wave of blood shot out of Tsunade's side, as Kusanagi sliced through the flesh, effectively leaving her clutching the wound, frozen to the spot.

Did I mention the blade was poisoned?

Shizune wasn't doing much better, with the nerves in her left arm severed.

Of course, it was at that moment that moment when Jiraiya decided to show up.

"No fear everybody! Jiraiya the Gallant is here!" which caused him a couple slaps upside the head.

"More troublesome than Naruto," Shikamaru muttered.

"Shikamaru! I'll take on Orochimaru, you fight the others!"

"Hai!"

Chojii, Shikamaru, and Shino engaged Kabuto and the Sound Four.

"You plan to take me on kid?" mocked Jirobo, "You're a thousand years to early! You're just a fat no named low life!"

"Wha? Do you know who I am?"

"Some fat-ass that managed to make genin?" remarked Kidomaru.

Chojii grew a tick-mark on his head.

"I'M THE JUGGERNAUT, BITCHES!"

- - - Chapter 10 - - -

The remaining members of the group leapt/flew through the trees toward the location of the battle.

"Do you think we'll make in time?" asked Hinata as she flew.

"I sure hope so Hinata. I sure hope so."

Naruto grit his teeth as he increased his speed.

- - - Chapter 10 - - -

**I'm going to cut it off here. Jay'll be back soon so don't worry. Sorry about the slow update though.**


End file.
